Kirby: Star Rush
Kirby: Star Rush is a 2D platforming Kirby game released on iOS and Android devices in 2020. This game, though not canon, has been stated to take place after the previous installments. Also, this is the first of a few instances where HAL Laboratories teamed up with Deep Blue Studios. Story It was yet another calm day in Dream Land, as always. Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky, blocking out all sun light. Kirby was dozing off in his house, of course, not even noticing the threat. Luckily, the sound of the Halberd's cannons was enough to wake him up. However, Meta Knight's attempts were useless, and the clouds engulfed his ship. King Dedede ordered his Waddle Dees to go and fight, but they and King Dedede were surrounded, as well. It was all up to Kirby. He had to find 6 Platinum Stars across Pop Star in order to form a weapon strong enough to beat this enemy Gameplay This game is a lot like your average Kirby game, where you run across levels and beat up enemies and bosses in the process and collect medals that are hidden in every stage. For controls, you just hold down in the middle of the screen towards the right to move forwards, and towards the left to go backwards. Tap on the top to jump and the bottom to crouch. There is also a button to attack, pretty basic. You traditionally play as Kirby, but Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee can be found along the way. Playable Characters Copy Abilities Of course, Copy Abilities return, 15 of them. Just inhale with the Attack button and crouch to swallow -Beam -Fire -Sword -Leaf -Water -Stone -Tornado -Laser -Spear -Mirror -Archer -Suplex -Spark -Hammer -UFO Levels *Stage numbers don't include boss levels Final Boss After beating the 10 levels in Ravenous Ravine, you will gain access to the final level, which can only be played as Kirby. Kirby rides his Warp Star into the clouds and lands in a dark purple area. After a short path, the true menace behind the chaos reveals themselves. Zero, who has somehow revived themselves. They'll float away, taunting Kirby. Suddenly, the Platinum Stars float out of Kirby and combine to form the Platinum Arsenal. Kirby will summon his Warp Star and begin chase, firing with his bow. After battling, Zero fires a beam that destroys the Warp Star and Kirby falls into the abyss. He lands on some ground below, but has dropped the bow. However, he still has the sword. After traveling through a landscape full of enemies, you'll find a form of Dark Matter that has the bow. Upon beating it, you now have both weapons. Kirby focuses their energy, forming angelic wings to allow Kirby to fly freely. After beating Zero finally with both weapons, the clouds clear and peace is finally restored Extra Modes Kirby: Star Rush has a few more modes besides the Story. The Arena (Available after completing the Story Mode) Players fight off against all the bosses from the Story mode in order, choosing any ability or character. Four Maxim Tomatoes are available to last the whole event Theater (Available from beginning, but tracks and scenes become available as you progress) Watch cutscenes and listen to the complete soundtrack of the game, including the Extra Modes Shard Shooter (Unlocked after beating World 3 in Story mode) Play as Ribbon and her Shard gun in a classic side-scrolling shooter across 8 levels Online Online (Available after completing Worlds 1 and 2 in Story Mode, Co-OP Arena unlocked after beating Story mode) Online allows you to connect to the internet and play with people all around the world. You will choose a username upon starting Online for the first time and you'll be able to choose a few Game Modes. * Kirby Fighters - Much like the mini game from Triple Deluxe, 6 Kirbies compete in a fighting competition across a few stages. In Team Mode, its 3v3 and each player has 3 lives. Your team's goal is to defeat enemies, making them lose a life. At the end of 3 minutes, whichever team has the most combined lives remaining wins. In Free-For-All mode, players fight for themselves, trying to defeat as many Kirbies as they can. There are no lives, and whoever has the most defeats at the end of 3 minutes wins. * Capture The Flag - A 3v3 team game where Kirbies fight to capture the flag at the enemy team's base. There are no lives, but after being defeated, you have to wait 8 seconds before you can go back into battle. Whichever team captures the most flags in the end wins. * Co-OP Arena - Just like The Arena, but players work together, the bosses are stronger and everyone has their own supply of Maxim Tomatoes Trivia *The First letter in the names of all the stages, excluding Foggy Fields, spells out M-A-T-T-E-R, signifying the return of Dark Matter in the game *The reason this game was made was because of the success of their previous mobile games. However, this game was more popular than Super Mario Run, despite Kirby being the small series *In the game's files, there are different color variations for Kirby and alternate designs for the Copy Ability hats. This was probably because there was going to be a customization system, but the system couldn't handle it